


The One About The First Date

by inkahgase



Series: The Story Of Us [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	The One About The First Date

Mark stands outside his favourite Mexican joint, shifting his weight from one foot to another nervously as he waits. Leaning back on the brick wall, he checks his watch again to see that it was already passed the time he organised to meet. Just before his insecurities begin to appear, his phone rings and he smiles when he sees your name on the screen.

Mark answers the call and doesn’t even get a word in before you start speaking. “I am so sorry,” you sigh. “I got off at the wrong bus stop but I’m almost there.”

“That’s okay,” Mark breathes a sigh of relief. “Whereabouts are you? I can help you find your…”

He loses his train of thought when he looks across the street and sees you standing there, waving at him. His breath hitches at the sight of your bright smile directed at him and he can’t help but scan his eyes up and down your figure.

Dressed casually in a pair of boyfriend jeans and a bright red sweater, Mark thinks that he’s never seen anyone as beautiful as you. On second thought, he _knows_ that he hasn’t seen anyone as beautiful as you. He thanks his lucky stars that you said yes when he asked you out on a date yesterday.

“Mark? Are you okay?” You ask through the phone, waiting for the green man to signal that you could cross. You had been talking as you waited but Mark had not been responding.

“You’re very pretty,” Mark speaks his thoughts out loud and you giggle. “Sorry, did I say that out loud?”

Crossing the road, you see Mark scratch the back of his neck nervously. “Don’t worry,” you assure him. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

You hang up the phone and watch as colour tints his cheeks and his ears go red. Approaching him, you bite your lip in anticipation of how he would react to what you had planned. Mark is about to greet you hello when you surprise him by coming right against him and kissing him on the cheek.

“Hi,” you smile as you lean back, trying to hold in your laughter from Mark’s shock.

“Um, hello. Wow. Uhh, I am—”

“You don’t have to be so nervous, Mark,” you say as you come right against him again, face inches from his. You run your fingers from his hand up his arm, and loop your arms around his. “Shall we go inside?”

* * *

Mark starts to relax in your presence once you’re inside waiting in line and the conversation flows freely. He even manages to crack a few jokes that send you in a fit of giggles and the sound instantly becomes his favourite.

“So, why did you choose Mexican for our first date?” You ask curiously.

Mark shrugs, “I know how much you love it.”

“What?”

“You’re first in line every time the cafeteria has the naked burrito—ow!” Mark teases and you punch him in the arm playfully.

“I am not!”

Mark laughs, “You are too, and you know it.” You hit him playfully again. “There’s no need to be shy about it.”

You’re about to utter a retort when the lady behind the counter grabs your attention and waits patiently for your order.

“Can I order for you?” Mark offers and you raise your brow at him. Piquing your interest, you allow him to do so, knowing that you could stop him if he orders the wrong thing.

You watch in awe as he gets everything right. Ordering it with rice instead of the beans, all the meats without the pork and the lot with extra guac. He even knew that you only like the mild dressing — your chili tolerance at the lowest — and that you prefer to have it on the side instead of drizzled over your meal.

“Colour me impressed,” you say as he pays and he blushes again. You decide to tease him further. “Have you been stalking me, Tuan?”

Mark turns swiftly in your direction in shock, stuttering over his words. “N-no… I-I haven’t. I’ve j-just been behind you a few times and—”

“Relax,” you chuckle at him. “I was only teasing.”

Mark breathes another sigh of relief before grabbing the tray and following you to your table. Once you both sit down, Mark places your naked burrito in front of you and starts chowing down, only to notice a few minutes later that you haven’t touched yours.

“Did I get something wrong?” Mark asks worriedly, getting himself ready to get up and reorder but you wave him off.

“Don’t be silly,” you answer. “I’m just — incredibly touched. The fact that you pay attention to how I like things is very sweet, Mark. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry that I don’t pay attention to you as much as you do to me.”

“Now, who’s being silly?” Mark shakes his head before slowly reaching out for your hand to hold it in his. He rubs his thumb on the back of your hand to comfort you and it works. “You pay more attention to me than you think.”

Feeling that you don’t believe him, he proves it to you. “Since the second day that we became lab partners, you sat near the window knowing that I easily got cold from the outside breeze. You always do most of the talking during our presentations knowing that I hate public speaking. You—”

“Okay, I get it,” you stop him and thank him.

Mark smiles and watches as you grab your fork, only to stop again before digging in.

“Thank you, for asking me out,” you say sincerely. “This has been the best first date that I’ve ever been on.”

“It’s not even finished,” Mark laughs shyly. “You don’t know that it’s going to be the best and that it’s going to be the last first date you’ll ever be on.”

You reach out for his hand this time, “Trust me. I know.” You smile before digging in. “I don’t think there’ll be another first date after this.”

Mark blushes even further and you laugh before popping a piece of chicken in your mouth.


End file.
